150 hari menuju 50000 Dollarku
by Ichikawa soma
Summary: Hinata adalah wanita yang memiliki pola pikir yang sangat berbeda di bandingkan dengan yang lain. ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menikah. ia selalu beranggapan jika semua lelaki itu sama saja. Hingga suatu hari kejadian itu datang. Apakah itu? Penasaran? Reading saja.


Haaaiii…. Minnaaaa~

Perkenalkan, saya author baru disini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menginjakkan diri di fandom ini.

Dan tentunya saya berharap, jika karya saya ini bisa di terima oleh reader-reader sekalian. Sebenarnya saya juga masih tahap pembelajaran juga kok, kan saya ini masih Newbie. Jadi mohon bimbingannya, ya!?

Hahaha…. Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak omong ya? #tampak melas# gomeenn. Hehehe….

Okelah, daripada saya banyak bacot tidak karuan, lbih baik simak ceita abal dari saya ini dulu.

.

.

Warniiiinggg!

OOC, TYPO, OU dan segala kerusakan lainnya pasti ada disini. Jadi jika kalian sudah membaca peringatan saya ini, dan masih bertekat membaca Fict ini, saya tidak bertanggung jawab, lho.

.

.

Naruto akan selamanya menjadi milik paman masashi kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

Dan ide cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah novel yang saya baca dulu.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

30, Desember, 2012 pagi.

Hinata baru saja membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap jam kecil berbentuk kepala kelinci itu di atas meja, dekat kamar tidurnya. Lima menit lagi jam enam, tapi sebenarnya jam itu tidak akan bordering. Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tak pernah menyalakan alarm kebangunannya. Karena tentu saja, Hinata sudah tak memerlukannya lagi. Ia tak harus berangkat ke kantor, karena Ayahnya Hiashi sudah memberikannya ijin untuk beristirahat beberapa hari.

Hinata kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan, dia tak lagi melihat jam kecil berbentuk kelinci itu. Hinata hanya terfokus pada suara yang detik jarumnya yang tak akan pernah berhenti seperti nyanyian kesukaannya pada kotak music miliknya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terdengar jauh lebih jelas di telinganya daripada semua suara detik-detikkan yang pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya semakin erat, semakin erat maka suara yang timbulkan itu semakin lebih jelas pula. Bunyi yang tertangkap oleh indra pemdengarannya itu seraya mengetuk-ngetuk gendang telinganya lembut. Tanpa ada komando, Hinata tersenyum indah di balik bibir mungilnya. Suara itu, suara degupan jantung itulah yangf membuat wanita berparas cantik dan mempesona ini tersenyum senang. Jantung dalam dada dimana saat ini Hinata tengah meletakkan kepalanya, di sana. Hinata juga bias merasakan hembusan nafas di surai rambut panjangnya. Nafas itu begitu teratur dan Hinata tahu pasti siapa pemilik nafas yang saat ini tengah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

~~Ichikawa~~

.

.

Seratus lima puluh hari dimana aku menuju lima puluh Dollarku. Seratus lima puluh hari memang terasa semperna untukku. Dan semua akan jauh lebih sempurna jika aku tak mengenal sebuah kata yang bernama 'cinta'. Dan pastinya aku akn memenangkan nya, memenangkan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaanku. Tapi sepertinya itu salah besar! Ternyata kebahagiaan bukan saat dimana aku memperoleh kemenangan. Aku tersadar saat dimana perasaan itu dating. Hari ke seratus empat puluh Sembilan. Hari yang membuka pola pikirku yang naif itu. Sungguh, seharusnya saat itu hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, karena sehari lagi aku akan berhasil. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menemukan diriku sendiri dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa saat di depan pintu keberhasilanku.

Mungkin jika saat itu aku masuk, pasti semuanya akan berakhir. Dan aku tak mau hal seperti itu terjadi. Aku terpaku dan terdiam di hari seratus empat puluh Sembilanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan, dia begitu hebat, dan dia begitu sempurna di mata ku. Dan sungguh aku tak ingin dia jauh dari pandangan mataku dan aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dan saat itulah hari keputusan terbesarku. Hari ke seratus empat puluh Sembilan bukanlah hari terakhirku menuju kemenagan dan kebahagiaanku. Akan tetapi hari dimana menuju kemenangan dan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu pasti, bahwa yang ku lalui tidak hanya 150 hari, tidak 1.500 hari atau bahkan 15.000 hari. Tidak!. Aku yakin lebih dari itu. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menghitungnya kaerna ujung dari perjalanan panjang yang akan ku lalui ini tidaklah bias dilihat oleh siapapun. Dan aku juga tahu, jika kebahagiaan itu tidak dapat di ukur dengan sebuah kemenangan atau hanya sekedar 50.000 Dollarku. Tidak akan label hargapun untuk dirinya. Tidak akn pernah ada!. Karena label yang tepat untuknya hanya kasih saying dan juga cinta yang tulus. Dan akulah satu-satunya seorang wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Akulah wanita satu-satunya yang mampu menduduki puncak hatinya. Dan aku merasa sangat cukup sekarang. Aku sudah tak memerlukan apa-apa lagi. Dan aku tahu, bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah saat aku mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki yang ku sayangi. Dan dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, suamiku.

Dan inilah kisah cinta kami di hari menuju 50.000 Dollarku

.

.

~~ichikawa~~

Bersambunggggg!.

.

Hahaha…. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah fict ini layak untuk di lanjutkan.

Dan… saya tidak mengecek hasil ketikan saya ini. Karena kenapa? Karena teman saya ngotot ngajak pulang ^,^. Hehehe…

Menyebalkan, kan? Memang begitulah.

Tapi syukurlah, sejam kurang dah dapat segini #plakk.

Oke, saya butuh komentar dari kalian. Entah itu bersifat membangun, mengeritik atau apalah yang penting saya minta komentar dari kalian semua.

Mohon di R~~E~~V~~I~~E~~W.

Peluk cium, Ichikawa Soma. :P.


End file.
